eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 38 (27 June 1985)
Synopsis Lofty goes to open the café but is surprised to find it is already unlocked with the door ajar. On walking in, Lofty finds Ali sat down. Debbie continues to comfort Sue, and tells Andy she is frustrated that she cannot do more to help Sue. Andy tells Debbie she needs to back off and they need to try and get Sue to talk to Ali. Angie wakes up and immediately has another drink. She tells Den she wants to move away from the Square and start a new life, but Den does not listen. Sharon is upset to see Angie drinking already, despite it only being the morning. As Den and Angie talk, Sharon sneaks round the bar and steals a bottle of gin. Saeed asks Naima to eventually share a bedroom and other responsibilities with him, to which Naima agrees. Ian hopes to go to France on a school trip in October for a cookery course with his school. However, the cost of the trip is £130. Ian asks Kathy if he can go and Kathy tells him she will do what she can. When Kathy tells Pete about the school trip, Pete is unsure they will be able to afford it. Tony meets up with Hannah outside the café, where Hannah tells him that she has consulted a solicitor about getting custody of Kelvin. Tony does not take Hannah seriously, but when he realises she is not joking, he is furious with her, telling her that it is up to Kelvin and she needs to accept it. As Dr. Legg checks Lou's blood pressure, Lou shows him the newspaper headlines, which outline plans to redevelop Albert Square. Dr. Legg informs Andy and Debbie of the newspaper and orders a meeting to discuss what to do. Naima returns from the wholesaler in a panicked state. She cries to Saeed about how her purse was stolen whilst she was shopping, and as a result she has lost £200. Saeed comforts her. Pete is fed up of Lou constantly sitting in front of the television in the living room and decides to buy her a portable colour television for her bedroom, in the hope that he and Kathy can spend more time together alone. Pete also tells Ian he will see if they can afford his school trip. Den kicks Ali out of the pub after closing hours. Michelle sees Lofty outside The Vic and tells him he has a rotten haircut. Sharon tells Michelle she wishes she could live with her birth parents and that she also wishes she was dead. Ali goes to visit Sue and begs her to return home. Sue questions why everything gets taken away from her, and asks Ali whether he thinks Hassan is in Heaven. Den hears Sharon shout in the hallway of The Vic and goes to see what has happened. He finds Sharon on the floor slumped by the stairs. Angie runs in and Sharon begins to laugh. Den turns to Angie, furious at the realisation she is drunk. Cast Regular cast *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Bridge Street *Foodstore *Laundrette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kelvin Carpenter (Paul J. Medford) is credited but does not appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I demand - in the interests of fairness and equality - that we share a bedroom....' Category:1985 Episodes